Jealous
by saya sayya
Summary: Si Kyungsoo cuman jealous kok gak lebih. tapi kalo sampai nangis ya Joonmyeon juga yang repot. hahaha summary tidak nyambung, sorry XD [SuDo/MyunKyung]


Jealous

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon and Do Kyungsoo

Other cast : Zhang Yixing and Kim Jongdae

Genre : Romance? Hurt? Aneh!

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Ff ini punyaku bukan punyamu apalagi punya orang. Cast-nya punya mereka sendiri karena aku bukan siapa-siapa mereka *plak

Warn: FF ini adalah CRACK PAIR NOT OFFICIAL PAIR. So, bagi kalian yang bisa membaca dan langsung tak menyukainya silahkan tutup FF ini. Karena kalau kalian tetep baca dan ngasih aku BASH silahkan karena itu TIDAK MENGUBAHKU UNTUK BERHENTI.. :p

Happy Reading

…

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan bosan. Matanya terus melirik jam yang menempel di ruang tengah dorm Exo. Namja manis itu duduk di atas karpet dengan beribu gaya. Menanti seseorang yang terus terngiang di benaknya.

Helaan nafas terus keluar dari bibir kissable-nya itu. Bahkan terkadang terdengar gerutuan kecil yang membuatnya terlihat sangat kesal. Namun beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi rasa cemas. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja manis itu.

Cklek~

Suara pintu dorm yang terbuka membuatnya mendongak dari acara menyandarnya di meja. Tatapannya berubah begitu senang saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat sosok-sosok yang lain ikut datang.

"Oh. Kenapa belum tidur, Kyung-ie?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera beranjak menuju dapur. Membuat sang leader dan juga dua orang dibelakangnya menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

Kyungsoo menggerutu mengingat panggilan yang diucapkan leader-nya itu. Bahkan namja bermata bulat itu sudah lama tidak mendengar panggilan 'itu' lagi darinya setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Hanya Minseok-hyung yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Member yang lain? Hanya memanggil namanya seperti biasa.

Oke. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika perasaannya berubah kesal. Salahkan leadernya yang memanggil namanya seperti itu dan juga dua member yang datang bersamanya. Melihat Joonmyeon datang bersama Jongdae dan juga Yixing. Membuat kekesalannya kembali muncul.

Sebenarnya itu juga bukan salah Joonmyeon dan juga pasangan Yixing-Jongdae. Namun saat melihat Jongdae, sebuah kenangan tak mengenakkan muncul di otaknya. Berkelebat dengan lincahnya di setiap penjuru otaknya. Dan Kyungsoo sangat terganggu dengan kenangan yang membuatnya seakan bisa meledak kapan saja.

Kyungsoo membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol lalu meminumnya. Rasa strawberry yang manis menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang entah kenapa bisa terasa begitu kering. Kyungsoo sepertinya harus membeli banyak botol rasa strawberry besok.

"Kyung-ie, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tersedak saat Joonmyeon memanggilnya. Membuat Joonmyeon segera mendekatinya dan menepuk punggungnya lembut. Astaga, Joonmyeon bahkan tidak berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo. Kenapa anak manis itu sampai tersedak seperti itu?

Dengan telaten Joonmyeon mengusap punggung Kyungsoo agar namja manis itu bisa sedikit merasa baikan. Oh lihatlah, Kyungsoo bahkan membiarkan Joonmyeon mengusap punggungnya khawatir. Kemana rasa kesalnya yang meletup-letup tadi? Astaga.

Setelah sadar dari kegiatannya memukul dada, Kyungsoo merutuk Joonmyeon -dalam hatinya- yang memanggilnya ditengah lamunannya. Oke, ini memang salah Kyungsoo tapi dia sedang kesal. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika dia merasa ini bukan salahnya tapi salah makhluk tampan dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo segera menjauhi Joonmyeon dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam botol minumnya. Membuat Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Akhirnya Joonmyeon keluar dari dapur dan langsung duduk di sebuah sofa single.

"Kenapa, Joonmyeon-ah?"

"Ah, tidak apa,"

Yixing dan Jongdae menatap Joonmyeon bingung. Tadi, keduanya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertekuk dan sekarang wajah Joonmyeon yang tertekuk. Lalu saat ditanya. tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menampilkan senyum terpaksanya. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kedua sejoli itu?

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan mengecek ponselnya itu. Yixing dan Jongdae yang melihat itu hanya bisa saling pandang bingung.

"Kau sudah siap, Xing-ah? Sebentar lagi manager-hyung akan datang,"

Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Joonmyeon. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah namja manis yang sejak beberapa hari ini menempel padanya. Setelah selesai mempromosikan album baru mereka di sebuah stasiun acara, Jongdae segera menghampiri Yixing bersama Joonmyeon dan manager mereka.

"Chen-chen, aku harus segera kembali ke China,"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Jongdae menghela nafas berat. Jujur saja, namja itu tak ingin ditinggal lagi oleh kekasihnya namun Jongdae harus merasa cukup dengan beberapa hari saja bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku hanya harus mengurus beberapa acara saja. Setelah itu, aku pastikan langsung kembali ke Korea,"

Jongdae mengangguk dan memeluk Yixing erat. Mencoba mengingat hangatnya pelukan namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Membuat Joonmyeon yang menatap keduanya dengan senyuman.

Entah kenapa sebuah pemikiran memenuhi otaknya sekarang. Apakah dia masih bisa bertahan seperti Yixing dan Jongdae seperti sekarang jika Joonmyeon yang harus mengalaminya? Dengan beberapa agenda yang mengharuskannya untuk berada di China dan Kyungsoo yang berada di Korea.

Ah, apa mungkin itu terlalu mudah untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana jika dia berada dalam keadaan yang dialami oleh Minseok-hyung dan Luhan-hyung? Terpisah untuk waktu yang lama dan hanya bisa saling berkomunikasi secara diam-diam.

Apakah Joonmyeon bisa sekuat dan semantap Luhan-hyung yang harus rela pergi menjauh? Atau apakah Kyungsoo bisa setegar dan sepasrah Minseok-hyung saat mendengar keputusan itu?

Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak sekarang. Memikirkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya Minseok-hyung dan Luhan-hyung. Namun keduanya hanya bisa menampakkan senyum di depan semua orang. Memikirkannya membuat Joonmyeon merasa seperti orang gila jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi padanya.

"...yeon-hyung. Joonmyeon-hyung,"

"Ah, ye?"

Terkesiap dari lamunannya, Joonmyeon mencoba tersenyum ke arah dua membernya itu. Jongdae hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat melihat tingkah leadernya itu.

"Sebaiknya hyung masuk ke kamar dan minta penjelasan ke Kyungsoo. Kau terlihat payah hyung,"

Oke. Mulut 'manis' Jongdae dengan segala kebenarannya. Yixing yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itupun hanya dapat meledakkan tawanya. Tak membantu Joonmyeon yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan kekasihnya itu. Tapi Yixing merasa jika Joonmyeon memang harus -sedikit- di paksa untuk hal seperti ini.

"Jangan pikirkan, Yixing-hyung. Ada aku disini,"

Tatapan tajam Jongdae dengan ucapannya itu membuat Joonmyeon yang akan menyuarakan pendapatnya segera menelan kembali ucapannya. Joonmyeon tak bisa mengelak lagi kali ini. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, Joonmyeon akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Kyungsoo.

Anggaplah Joonmyeon beruntung kali ini. Karena Jongin tidur bersama Sehun setelah lelah bermain game di kamar maknae kesayangannya itu. Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya mantap dan mencoba menekan debar di jantungnya.

…

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa kantuknya benar-benar hilang entah kemana. Sejak tadi kegiatannya hanya diam berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sesekali dia akan mengubah posisinya entah itu miring ke kanan atau ke kiri. Namun tetap saja rasa kantuk itu tak datang.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo memang harus begadang untuk malam ini. Lupakan sejenak tentang jadwal manggung dan yang lainnya. Karena jujur saja, Kyungsoo sedang lelah saat ini. Lelah akan kemauan hatinya, mungkin.

Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Mengamati ranjang Jongin yang kosong dan rapi. Namja manis berkulit tan itu meninggalkannya di kamar hanya untuk tidur bersama namja albino. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Oh Sehun.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana lucunya kedua namja itu saat pertama kali berpacaran membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika dia tertawa karena ulah kedua dongsaeng-nya itu. Mengingat betapa senangnya Jongin saat itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahagia.

Anggaplah waktu itu, Kyungsoo memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk Sehun hingga namja berkulit putih pucat itu langsung datang menghampiri Jongin di dorm Shinee. Hanya untuk membawa Jongin pulang dan melarangnya bertemu Taemin yang saat itu sedang butuh teman curhat.

Dengan sikap possessive-nya yang mirip sekali dengan Luhan membuat semua member tertawa. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan segera mengakhiri sesi kenangannya itu dengan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke kiri. Membelakangi ranjang Jongin dan merapatkan keningnya ke arah dinding.

Kali ini pikirannya tertuju pada kekasihnya, Joonmyeon. Bagaimana dulu Kyungsoo menerima Joonmyeon dengan mantap. Disambut tepukan meriah oleh member yang lain. Bagaimana hari-harinya menjadi lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo mendapat godaan selama 2 minggu dari pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo masih mengingat bagaimana rasa hangat dari genggaman kekasihnya mampu membuatnya bertahan hingga sekarang. Bahkan saat Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan cemburu-pun, kekasihnya itu hanya menampakkan senyum angel-nya. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat.

Tak seharusnya Kyungsoo mendiamkan Joonmyeon seperti itu. Kyungsoo seharusnya bisa memahami kekasihnya itu. Bukan malah sebaliknya mendiamkannya seperti ini. Tapi, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya.

Mengingat bagaimana Jongdae di pangku oleh Joonmyeon saat menyanyikan lagu unfair. Lalu ditambah dengan tangan Joonmyeon yang hampir saja menyentuh mata, hidung, dan bibir Jongdae saat bernyanyi. Dan tatapan keduanya yang bertemu tanpa sengaja. Membuat fans menjerit seakan Joonmyeon dan Jongdae adalah sepasang kekasih. Ugh, Kyungsoo merasa kesal karena hal itu.

Ah iya, dulu saat mereka konser, Kyungsoo bahkan pernah menyemprotkan air ke baju kekasihnya itu karena kesal dan pergi begitu saja. Jongdae yang saat itu ada disampingnya segera membersihkan air itu dari baju Joonmyeon. Dan sang pemilik hanya bisa terperangah menatap bajunya yang basah.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Entah kenapa rasa panas di matanya membuatnya enggan untuk membukanya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengingat bagaimana menyebalkan dirinya. Kyungsoo bahkan seharusnya bersyukur karena sudah memiliki Joonmyeon yang sabar terhadapnya.

Hingga sebuah pelukan membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan segera membalik tubuhnya. Namja yang sedang dipikirkannya itu ada di sampingnya. Memeluknya dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Dan sungguh Kyungsoo merasa tak bisa lagi menahan sesuatu yang menggejolak di dadanya.

"Hey, Baby-Kyung. Kenapa menangis?"

Joonmyeon kebingungan dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Tadi namja manis dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu kesal karenanya. Sekarang malah menangis sesenggukan di dada bidangnya.

"Mianhae..."

Lirihan itu membuat Joonmyeon merasa sesak. Jantungnya berdetak tak tenang dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Joonmyeon terus memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Hingga Joonmyeon segera mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lekat.

Sial, apa semua ini karenanya? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kim Joonmyeon? Kenapa kau membuat namja yang kau cintai ini menangis? Joonmyeon mengusap jejak air mata Kyungsoo dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis, baby-Kyung. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Tangisannya mulai mereda dan membuat Joonmyeon kembali mendekapnya dengan pelukan hangat nan menenangkan. Ada berjuta-juta rasa yang tak bisa dijabarkan Kyungsoo dalam dadanya. Sungguh terasa begitu melegakan dan menenangkan.

Hening lama membuat Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu dan menatap Joonmyeon. Tatapan teduhnya membuat Kyungsoo mengulum senyum manisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya membuat Kyungsoo dilema apakah Kyungsoo harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Joonmyeon yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan hanya bisa diam menunggunya.

Lihatlah wajah lugu itu, mata bulatnya yang bergerak ke segala arah mencoba menghindari tatapan Joonmyeon. Lalu bibir kissable-nya yang Kyungsoo gigit sedikit. Menandakan bahwa dia sedang gugup. Di tambah dengan jari-jarinya yang entah sejak kapan sibuk memainkan kaos Joonmyeon.

Sungguh, kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Joonmyeon merasa sangat beruntung dapat menjadi seorang kekasih bagi Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Hingga namja manis itu akhirnya ikut memandangnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan usulan mereka yang harus melibatkanmu dan juga Jongdae-hyung,"

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum angle-nya nampak begitu indah di mata Kyungsoo.

"Jadi ceritanya kau cemburu dengan Jongdae?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat dan segera membenamkan wajahnya di dada Joonmyeon. Ugh, sial. Wajahnya pasti memerah karena hal itu. Kedua pipinya terasa panas dan juga gelak tawa Joonmyeon membuatnya semakin malu.

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Hingga namja manis itu bisa mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya yang berirama dengan detak jantungnya.

"Cemburulah jika kau memang merasakannya, Baby. Tapi jangan pernah mendiamkanku atau menangis seperti itu. Kau membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Begitu sesak dan menyakitkan untukku,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo tahu betapa Joonmyeon mencintainya. Mengkhawatirkannya dan juga memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh maupun dekat. Membuat Kyungsoo begitu bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, myeonie-hyung,"

Joonmyeon mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dan mencium kening kekasihnya lembut. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata. Menyelami la la land mereka yang sudah siap menanti mereka untuk menyambut esok harinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baby-soo,"

…

End


End file.
